


Depois daquela noite

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types, Desventuras em Série (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Beatrice reflete sobre o pequeno ato que mudou sua vida para sempre.





	Depois daquela noite

O vento frio noturno batia contra o corpo da mulher que continuava em pé naquela calçada, com um belo vestido longo chique demais para ser usado fora do teatro. Suas lágrimas já haviam há muito secado, mas sua dor apenas aumentava.

_Você nunca mais vai vê-lo, Beatrice._

Ela queria acreditar que não era um adeus, que logo tudo seria esclarecido e Lemony poderia voltar, e eles se casariam e seriam felizes para sempre. Um belo conto-de-fadas. Mas na vida real, o enredo não é assim. Ela poderia acreditar o quanto quisesse, mas no final a vida lhe diria: “ _Sua tola, você errou!_ ”

O futuro parecia cada vez mais incerto. Reconciliação com Esmé estava fora de questão. Ela jamais a perdoaria por ter roubado o açucareiro (que Lemony ainda tinha, aliás, e manteria seguro). Beatrice não sabia se conseguiria perdoá-la por atirar o primeiro dardo.  _Na parede. Inofensivo._  Quanto a seu próprio dardo, o dardo mortal, esse ela sabia que era imperdoável. Olaf jamais a perdoaria. Kit jamais a perdoaria. Seus amigos e companheiros, quando soubessem… Beatrice matara uma pessoa. Um homem bom, admirado pela sociedade, um pai gentil e um bombeiro valente. Ela o fez por um motivo fútil, só porque ela precisava mostrar para Esmé que não estava com medo. Ela devia ter fugido, ou causado uma confusão que distraísse sua agora ex-amiga. Qualquer coisa. Atirar aquele dardo foi um erro.

“Beatrice?” Uma voz a chamou por trás. Por um segundo ela se deixou esperar que fosse Lemony.

Ela se virou. Era Bertrand, seu amigo de infância e um de seus colegas de palco. Ele a olhava confuso.

“Não achei que você ainda estivesse aqui, depois do que h-”

Aquilo foi o suficiente para trazer de volta as lágrimas dela. Bertrand se aproximou e lentamente a envolveu em um abraço.

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Beatrice.” Ele sussurrou, tentando fazê-la se acalmar.

Beatrice queria dizer algo, mas o choro mal a deixava respirar.

“Eu estou com um carro.” Bertrand ofereceu. “Posso te levar em casa.”

“Eu adoraria.” Ela disse entre soluços.

Antes de seguir seu amigo até o carro, Beatrice olhou uma última vez para a rua onde o táxi de Jacques desapareceu, levando o amor de sua vida. Ela não podia fazer mais nada a não ser guardar em sua memória todos os lindos momentos que passaram juntos, enquanto esperava pelo dia em que ele iria voltar.


End file.
